<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Six snakes and a magical child by Ablackrose1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026831">Six snakes and a magical child</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ablackrose1/pseuds/Ablackrose1'>Ablackrose1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:54:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ablackrose1/pseuds/Ablackrose1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How was this possible? A child that was made out of just their DNA? Could they really keep her?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Six snakes and a magical child</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     The world had to be ending, Harry thought to himself. It had to be because there would be no other reason for Hermine to call an emergency meeting as soon as they got to the ministry. He got a memo for it just five minutes ago how did they expect him to be there now? He rushed towards the elevator, ducking his head as some memos flew in. Looking up in time to hold the door for Draco to hop in. They didn't look at each other, they just gave a short, polite nod to each other. "What floor do you need Malfoy?" Harry asked quickly. We never spoke unless necessary and ever since the final battle we hadn't talked much at all.</p><p>"Hermine wanted me for some emergency meeting." He said back quietly. Harry pushed the button for Hermine's office. Wondering what was going on for Hermine to call in both him and Malfoy? Reaching up and grabbing hold of the stabilizer tightly, the elevator sped off towards Hermine's office.</p><p>Ron sat in one of the chairs across from her desk silently. They were both waiting for Harry and Draco to arrive for their emergency meeting. God, how were they going to handle this? She hoped Harry would have some ideas on how to deal with this huge problem that Micinun had brought to her last week.</p><p>"Sorry, we're late Minister." Harry's said. He and Malfoy came in and sat down quickly. She looked at each of them silently, hoping they would have a solution for her. She took a deep breath and tried to calm her nerves. The hardest part of this conversation was starting it.</p><p>"This is not an easy thing to talk about. As you all know, you three are my best Auras. And this is something that might be worse than Umbridge. Last week, on Monday. Aura Micinun brought me some very disturbing news about a muggle experiment, that is affecting every single person in England." She paused and looked at each of them, trying to gain their reactions." The reason this is even a concern for the wizarding world is, we don't know if this is affecting anyone or not. What I need to know is, if this is going to expose us." She stopped, took a breath and looked at them waiting for their questions. She looked in Harry's eyes and could see the thoughts going through his head.</p><p>"What's the plan?" Ron asked her, all business. Harry and Draco looked ready to move, which made this day a little easier. "Short version, stakeout, make plans A to Z, storm the building, catch the offenders and deal with the damage and the paperwork." She said sharply. The three of them nodded swiftly and stood up to leave. "The map is each of your offices, you have three days to prepare. Harry, Draco your on surveillance. Ron when they get back we'll need a plan and teams ready to be briefed. Meeting adjourned." She watched them nod and leave the office. Merlin, she needed a drink.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>